


to breathe again, to start again

by manaqel



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotp, Canon Compliant, Gen, What-If, post 01x04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaqel/pseuds/manaqel
Summary: «Dove sono Jellybean e tua madre?«Lontano.»





	to breathe again, to start again

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer: I personaggi non mi appartengono e questa fanfiction non è scritta a fine di lucro. Amen.
> 
> Attenzione!: Chiunque plagerà e/o prenderà indebitamente ispirazione da questa fanfiction sarà perseguito a termini di legge.

**C** A P I T O L O U N I C **O**

**to breath again, to start again  
**

Era stato Archie a notarlo.

Vivere al drive-in non era stato facile – alternarsi per settimane tra le solite cinque magliette e due paia di jeans non era stato facile, guadagnarsi i soldi sufficienti per poter mangiare un hamburger a cena non era stato facile – ma non aveva mai destato sospetti. Nessuno aveva mai pensato che Jughead Jones potesse non avere una casa vera e propria. A nessuno era mai davvero interessato, a dire il vero.

Archie se ne sarebbe accorto, se fossero stati ancora amici. Forse.

Jughead aveva sempre detestato portare a casa propria Archie – colpa delle urla e dei piatti rotti, aveva sempre preferito andare dagli Andrews e farsi accogliere a braccia aperte da Mary e Fred –, ma Archie aveva notato comunque le escoriazioni che gli costellavano il torace, aveva notato che non parlava dell'uomo di cui portava il nome. Non aveva mai fatto domande, gli era stato vicino.

Gli era stato vicino finché, un giorno, non c'era più stato.

La cosa ridicola era che, tra tutti rispettabili cittadini di Riverdale, era stato il suo ex-migliore amico a notarlo. Non che a qualcun altro importasse qualcosa di Jughead Jones.

Era stato Archie a trascinarlo nella confortevole cucina degli Andrews – che da quando Mary se n'era andata profumava sempre meno di peonie –, a farlo sedere di fianco a sé e a chiedere a suo padre se poteva restare. Chiedere, poi... Non aveva chiesto: aveva constatato un fatto. _«Jug non ha una casa, resta da noi.»_

E Fred, caro buon vecchio Fred, non aveva fatto domande, non aveva fatto pressioni: aveva solo sorriso, come a dirgli che era sempre il benvenuto, ma nei suoi occhi c'era stata l’ombra di una strana consapevolezza. Che avesse già fatto due più due? Che si fosse reso conto che la battaglia senza speranza che aveva combattuto Jughead non era quella di un lavoratore che vedeva portarsi via i soldi con cui mangiare, ma l'attaccamento disperato di chi vedeva venir distrutto il luogo che conserva i ricordi più felici della propria infanzia? Che avesse realizzato che quella che gli animava lo sguardo era stata l'agonia e la speranza di non vedere ridotto in cenere l'unico posto al mondo dove si sentisse al sicuro?

Sperava di no.

Non gli piaceva essere compatito.

«Non sei costretto a farlo,» gli ricordò, guardandolo affannarsi con le coperte, nel maldestro tentativo di preparargli il letto. Con impazienza gli mise il piumone tra le mani e fece da sé, risistemando le lenzuola ingarbugliate – cielo, come aveva fatto a fare un simile casino in soli due minuti?

«Voglio farlo,» rispose Archie, passandogli il piumone e guardandolo con il suo miglior sguardo da cucciolo bastonato.

Si sedettero abbastanza vicini da sentire il calore che emanava il corpo dell'altro, ma attenti a non toccarsi. Per secondi che sembrarono ore, o ore che sembrarono secondi, rimasero in silenzio, incerti sul cosa dirsi, su cosa fosse sicuro fare per non distruggere quell'ostinato filo che li legava ancora.

«Dove sono Jellybean e tua madre?

«Lontano.» Al sicuro, lontano da quel padre, da quel marito, sempre ubriaco e violento che aveva rovinato le loro vite.

«Andrà tutto bene, Jug. _Staremo bene_.

Stare bene. _Entrambi._ Jughead senza Jellybean e sua madre. Archie che non aveva ancora superato e accettato la faccenda Grundy.

Faceva fatica a crederlo, ma seduto com'era su un vero letto, nella casa che per anni era stata il suo porto sicuro, non gli pareva una possibilità così assurda.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://regvlvs.tumblr.com/) _(ossessioni)_ – [We Heart It](https://weheartit.com/regvlvs) _(che uso come album di aesthetics)_


End file.
